


Feathers and Funnel Cake

by CannedCoelacanth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedCoelacanth/pseuds/CannedCoelacanth
Summary: "It's as American as apple pie," Claire tells her with a wink and a grin and well, Rebecca can't quite think of anything that encapsulates the idea of home and safe in her mind quite so much as the smell of fried food amidst the cavalcade of neon lights and sounds of a county fair.Claire, Rebecca and a county fair.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 5





	Feathers and Funnel Cake

"It's as American as apple pie," Claire tells her with a wink and a grin and well, Rebecca can't quite think of anything that encapsulates the idea of  _ home _ and  _ safe _ in her mind quite so much as the smell of fried food amidst the cavalcade of neon lights and sounds of a county fair.

It's... not quite that simple, of course. After years in and around Europe, America is more like a foreign country, and even looking through the lenses of nostalgia doesn't quite put things in that same perspective she used to have. The chickens, the required first stop, are still adorable, from the fancy breeds to the barnyard hens. The noises from the cows, however... She knows, intellectually, that the odds of a BOW here are slim. Still, hard pass. 

Carnival fare helps with that a bit, though they keep it light, just a funnel cake to start, the powdered sugar clinging resiliently to their fingers. They wander through the midway, following the siren call of screams towards the rides.

"We've got to at least do one coaster, it's suicide night!" And even as Rebecca rolls her eyes, Claire plows forward. "It's the whole point of it!"

"I'm still not sure that's a thing," she protests, trying and failing to suppress the grin on her face. Claire's enthusiasm is catchy, a closed circuit current between them, ramping up as she feels Claire's fingers around her wrist, urging her onwards.

"It's totally a thing! My Dad told me about it when I was a kid, and why else would opening night be cheaper?"

It's an easy thing, to shift position and slide so their fingers are entwined, and for a moment her grin is so bright it outshines everything on the midway and she can't help but laugh. "Yeah, okay. One coaster, then the Ferris wheel."

"Fast, then slow, huh," Claire says. "I can dig it." It's not quite a leer, far too joyful, but still smug and satisfied and  _ plotting, _ and Rebecca laughs, punctuated by an ineffective punch to the shoulder.

"No, it's tradition!"

"Like the chickens?"

"Exactly so!"

"Well, who am I to argue with tradition?"

The Ferris wheel is a good choice; after the bumpy, jerky rodeo of the Whirlwind roller coaster, the slow, sedate trawl works perfectly. It's not a huge wheel, as befitting a county fair in bumfuck Indiana. The wheel stops maybe just over half way up, but it's still a good view of the twinkling lights spread out around them, above and below. And really it's a perfectly cliche moment, so Rebecca takes it, just a quick turn to press up against Claire and taste the remnants of powdered sugar on her lips as they kiss.

Rebecca finds she's okay with the memories not holding up the way they used to; making new ones - making better ones as Claire's hands find their way to the nape of her neck, kissing back - is a worthwhile trade.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr several years ago, now beta read and edited. Happy Lesbruary ya'll!


End file.
